


and i'll catch your tears

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re my mess, Joe,” Web murmured gently, he fingers cradling Joe’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'll catch your tears

**Author's Note:**

> for aldersinnner who requested things you said when i was crying.

“Honestly this wasn’t the reaction that I had in mind when I imagined proposing to you."

Joe sniffed wetly, palm rubbing his wet eyes before glaring at his boyfriend.

Web smiled softly, kneeling in front of Joe; his palms firmly rubbed Joe’s thighs before he gently took Joe’s hands and rubbed his bony wrists in comfort.

“Joe, this is not a joke. I want to marry you,” Webster peered up to look at Joe; his eyes were red-rimmed.

“I know you’re not joking, asshole. I’m just…” Joe took a deep breath, feeling himself about to cry again. 

“I’m just overwhelmed.”

Web ran his thumbs on Joe’s soft skins gently, back and forth, over and over. “Why are you overwhelmed?” He tilted his head to take a better look at Joe.

Joe looked past Webster’s head, biting his bottom lip before Web pulled it gently from his worrying teeth.

“Fuck, Web. I never thought someone will willingly want to be in a serious relationship with me. And I never imagine you want to be legally wedded to me because you’re such a great person, Web. And I’m a mess.” Joe’s voice broke at the last sentence and Web was quick to brush the tears away before he leaned forward to kiss Joe’s wet eyes.

“You’re my mess, Joe,” Web murmured gently, he fingers cradling Joe’s face.

“I love you, Joe. Knowing you is the best thing that ever happened to me. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” Web tilted Joe’s face up and Joe’s eyes were wide and earnest and Web felt his heart bloomed. “You’ve seen my worst and still accepted me. You made me want to be a better man for you, Joe.”

At that, Joe closed the mere distance between them and kissed Web none too gently; one hand holding on to Web’s arm and the other hand found its way into Web’s thick hair, pulling gently.

They pulled apart, breathless and trembling. “Stop making me want to cry, or I won’t marry you, ass.” Web’s laughter was lost in Joe’s soft skins as he planted soft kisses on Joe’s neck and Joe let him.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/140596189322/9-for-webgott)


End file.
